


storm run

by vending_machine



Series: stormy weather [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, silly boys running in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Kasamatsu run home during a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm run

Kise’s laugh filled the hall as he broke past his captain and slammed the ball into the hoop.

“I believe that’s my third win to your zero?” he checked smugly as he landed on his feet just in front of his senpai.

“Don’t get cocky, brat,” Kasamatsu returned, pushing in close to Kise’s personal space. “You lost last week.”

Kise leant down the little it took for their eyes to be level and raised one eyebrow. “Well, I’m not losing  _this_  week. And if I recall, you didn’t beat me by much last time anyway.”

Kasamatsu grinned, leaning up to bite Kise’s lower lip hard, as he liked it, making the model gasp and whine until he pulled away again.

“Beat that,” he murmured, only to dash around the still-stunned miracle and grab the ball, making a break for the other side of the court.

“Playing dirty are we?” Kise murmured, voice husky and deep, as he caught up halfway across the hall. “But, senpai, I  _really_  want you to play dirtier.”

Kasamatsu almost stumbled and nearly lost the ball, but managed to regain it by stopping dead, watching Kise run past him for a couple of steps before he could stop, and dashing the other way around the blond.

“I’ll play as dirty as you then,” he returned with a grin, lowering his own voice and watching the blond’s pupils dilate with something like greed. “But don’t be surprised when you lose.”

The next thing he knew, Kise was in front of him, taking his body weight as Kasamatsu ran straight into him, unable to stop so suddenly. They ended up on the floor, Kasamatsu under Kise, the blond pinning his wrists to the floor as he grinned.

“This isn’t how you play basketball, Kise,” Kasamatsu said teasingly, grinning up at the happy blond.

“ _Oops_ ,” Kise shrugged, twisting his hands so their fingers could lace together, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend gently.

Thirty seconds of later, a soft roll of thunder drowned out the soft sounds of their kiss and the room flashed with lightning.

“We should get back,” Kasamatsu murmured. “I don’t know about you, but I brought no change for the bus, and I haven’t been to an ATM in days so don’t have any cash.”

Kise sighed as he let his boyfriend go and they both stood up. “Me neither. I told myself I’d jog home as extra exercise, so I purposely left everything in my apartment.”

Kasamatsu grinned. “Why bother? You know I’ll give you a workout later.”

Kise felt himself stir. “That’s mean, Kasamatsu,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss him briefly. “We still need to change. And we  _can’t_  do it in the locker room again. Not after last time.”

Kasamatsu blushed a little, remembering the awkwardness of the janitor finding the two of them in some very compromising positions, and the resulting basketball ban they’d both had for two weeks afterwards. They’d been let off lightly, they both knew it, and both were secretly grateful that they were so indispensable to the team.

“Good point,” he agreed. “Well, you wanna cook for me?”

“Only if it’s breakfast,” Kise smirked.

Kasamatsu grinned. “Deal.”

\--------------------

 They showered and changed quickly, Kasamatsu constantly teasing Kise.

“You’re feeling playful today,” Kise eventually murmured as he waited for Kasamatsu to pull on his shoes.

“You’re making me happy,” Kasamatsu replied plainly, enjoying it as Kise flushed red and had no quick reply.

They headed out, hand in hand, only to stop dead when they realised that the background noise they’d been hearing ever since they left the gym wasn’t just the wind, but ridiculously heavy rain.

Thunder still rolled overhead, and Kasamatsu sighed.

“Have you got an umbrella?”

Kise shook his head. “The weather report said nothing but sun so I didn’t bring one.”

“Well this sucks,” he murmured.

Kise grinned. “Well how about a race? First one home gets to top first.”

The saucy look Kise sent him with his offer set fire to his blood. “Fine. But let me put my books back in my locker. I’m not ruining them.”

Kise agreed that he should do the same, so they quickly returned to their lockers and dumped their stuff.

Kise was just shutting his locker when Kasamatsu spun him, pinning him against it and kissing the life out of him. After his knees were weak and he was clutching onto his lover’s shoulders just to support himself, Kasamatsu moved back quickly with a laugh and legged it out of the room.

It took Kise a second to process what had just happened, but when he did a giant grin spread across his face and he sprinted after his boyfriend.

“That’s cheating!” Kise managed to get out in a semi-outraged voice, though the way his lips were tingling wasn’t exactly helping with his disapproval.

“You snooze you lose!” Kasamatsu yelled back, already at the school gate and mostly soaked through.

Kise laughed and put more power into his legs to catch up with his surprisingly quick senpai.

\--------------------

He caught him two blocks away from school, grabbing his hand and pressing him up against a wall, just under a small overhang so they were sheltered somewhat as Kise returned the favour, using every trick he knew his boyfriend loved so he was a jelly-like mess at the end of it.

Kise caught his breath for a second, wondering why he’d stopped, then remembered they were supposed to be racing. Grinning, he nipped Kasamatsu’s chin with his teeth and took off, feeling out of breath but light as air as his feet sprang over the pavement.

\--------------------

Kasamatsu caught him five minutes later, having taken a shortcut Kise didn’t know about so his captain arrived in front of the blond and pulled him into an alley unexpectedly.

The kissing turned a little more serious this time, despite both of them being soaked to the bone and with no shelter in the alley so they were just getting even wetter, not that it really mattered by this point. Kise groaned softly against his lover, who pinned him to the wall as his mouth dropped to his neck and pressed open mouthed kisses to the smooth column, which drove the blond crazy. Kise sighed, his agent would kill him for having more marks up his neck, but he couldn’t regret it when it felt this good.

As his hands went limp and he sagged against the wall, Kasamatsu pulled back and disappeared the way Kise had been heading, getting another head start on him.

\--------------------

It was another fifteen minutes later when they reached Kise’s apartment, having stopped twice more to overtake one another. It would have taken longer, but one of the places where Kise had pinned Kasamatsu to the wall had been outside a busy-ish ramen shop and they’d been yelled at and practically chased away.

Kise had caught Kasamatsu on the stairs up to his apartment, tackling him to the ground outside his door as they laughed and kissed and rolled over, battling playfully for dominance.

“I win,” Kise said smugly, finally sitting on top of Kasamatsu, hands holding his lover’s wrists to the floor.

“I don’t think so,” Kasamatsu arched up and Kise gasped as the friction rubbed him in all the right places. As his breath caught, Kasamatsu reared up and took control, pinning Kise to the floor unmovably.

Kise couldn’t complain. He loved it when Kasamatsu was like this, dominant and playful, and also tender. He couldn’t explain how his boyfriend mixed all of the sensations and emotions into one, but Kise felt it. Giving a quick nod to show his submission, his heart skipped a beat at the grin that spread across his lover’s face above him.

“Let us in then,” Kasamatsu got up, holding a hand out for the blond. Letting his captain help him to his feet, he produced the key, only then noticing the puddle around their feet.

“We’re soaked,” he commented, actually slightly surprised. He’d forgotten about the storm outside when Kasamatsu’s mouth had met his. As he moved, he realised he actually was soaking wet, all the way down to his underwear, which was horribly uncomfortable now he thought about it.

Kasamatsu laughed. “That we are. Lend me some clothes later?”

“Of course. But strip as soon as you get in. I don’t want my landlord killing me for more damages.”

Kasamatsu grinned smugly. They got a little  _excited_  during sex, and had broken more than one lamp or picture with their enthusiasm.

“Of course.”

“This was fun,” Kise murmured as he was pinned to the door as they shut it behind them, Kasamatsu already busy undoing his shirt buttons.

“Thank god for storms,” Kasamatsu agreed, and his mouth back on Kise’s shut them both up for a while.

 


End file.
